rpg_mofandomcom-20200222-history
Farming Guide
Welcome to Farming Farming in RPG.MO is not the easiest to start of with. But because you are here, you probably have heard that farming is very profitable if done right. With that said, welcome to farming. Beginner's Guide To get started Farming, First of all you need to buy: * Island Deed: 35,000 Coins * Rake: 240 Coins * Grass Seed: 2 Coins (1 Seed per Soil) The easiest place to acquire these things is from the Dorpat Farmer. All Farmers sell Island Deeds and Rakes, Different Farmers for different Seeds. Now you need some Soil, other than purchasing it on the Player Market, you can Craft it using one of the following Recipes: * 35 Small Vials Of Water * 25 Medium Vials Of Water * 15 Large Vials Of Water * 15 Superior Vials Of Water You can make Empty Vials by Smelting 2 Sand that you mine from Reval or Dorpat at the Furnace. You can then fill the * Empty Small Vial * Empty Medium Vial * Empty Large Vial * Empty Superior Vial at a Water Well to (respectively) create a: * Small Vial Of Water * Medium Vial Of Water * Large Vial Of Water * Superior Vial Of Water Fill Chance: 100%, you require the ability to create that size Vial in order to Equip it so you can fill it. Heres a tip from a fellow farmer. Soil is a tedious thing to obtain, it is expensive on the market and tedious to dig. A well known trick is you can use the Reval alchemist and buy potions of accuracy. Drinking those will give you an empty vial where you can then fill up. ---- Once You have all of the Carpentry Components/Results in your Storage Chest, click on the Island Deed in your Inventory while inside a Town and you will teleport to your Island. ---- Now that you are on your Island, click the house icon on the top-right corner of your screen and then click "Open build menu". ---- This is the "Building menu", also called "House" in the In Game Wiki Mod, where you make things for your Island using Carpentry Skill. Click the Objects option. ---- The "Soil" is the only thing you will need to Craft here. It has multiple Recipes: * 35 Small Vials Of Water ** 1 Soil, 52.5 Exp Each * 25 Medium Vials Of Water ** 1 Soil, NOT 52.5 Exp Each (it's less) * 15 Large Vials Of Water ** 1 Soil, NOT 52.5 Exp Each (it's less) * 15 Superior Vials Of Water ** 1 Soil, 52.5 Exp Each Click on "Make" to Craft the Soil, which gets placed into your Storage Chest, then click "Place" to Place the Soil from your Storage Chest. ---- After clicking Place, you need to Click on the Ground on any square of your Island except the Beach You now need to equip your Rake and then click the Soil to make "Raked Soil". ---- Now, by equipping Seeds, with the correct Farming Skill, and clicking on the Raked Soil, you will plant the Seeds. Now you can watch them grow! You can equip the Rake and Seeds at the same time. ---- When the crops are fully grown you can harvest them by clicking on them. ---- Recently Blue64 https://rpg-de.mo.ee/?ref=blue64 did a Video Tutorial https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVt4xuErUQB4B5np1F1rZY-_7-ImjcqUe on the Farming Queue Mod --Blue64 (talk) 22:01, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Watering Cans Crops that haven't been harvested within a week will wither so you need to use a Watering Can to revive those dead crops. Each Watering Can holds a set number of water units and shares the water supply. Having more than one can is unnecessary. You can refill it at a well located in various towns. A Watering Can also needs a required farming level to use. Using a Watering Can will give 1 farming exp and reduce 1 minute from a plants grow time but it is negligible in the long run. You must unequip a Watering Can before you can harvest any crop. Reviving brings each plant back to 'just planted' status to begin the growth timer. * Bronze Watering Can = 10 water units (level 1 farming) * Iron Watering Can = 15 water units (level 20 farming) * Steel Watering Can = 20 water units (level 40 farming) * Azurite Watering Can = 25 water units (level 50 farming) * Gilded Watering Can = 30 water units (level 55 farming) Farming Table Try selling the Product in your Chest Market before using an npc for better pricing. NOTE: Wandering Farmer is located in Whiland. Fast xp use Bluberry bush locate at Whiland, it for level 1 farming give 3exp farming. Originally Made by Dertho p.s. I will be updating this Category:Farming